


Пять минут

by Louise_de_la_Valliere



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/pseuds/Louise_de_la_Valliere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Замок закрывается с тихим щелчком, отделяет Баки и Стива от внешней суеты хотя бы ненадолго; вот такие периоды затишья накануне очередной бури – всё, что есть у них в новом веке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять минут

Иногда, невесело шутит Баки, иногда это всё походит на какой-нибудь тридцать седьмой. Ну, знаешь, Стив, когда нельзя было выйти из дома, чтобы не нарваться на ближайшую драку, потому что кое-кто – _кое-кто_ – не может вовремя смолчать, а потом приходилось идти обратно, сплёвывая кровь или вытирая её рукавом с лица, если повезёт.   
Стив в ответ лишь улыбается (улыбка, как и у Баки, только трогает углы плотно сжатого рта, не коснувшись глаз): молчать в подходящий момент он не научился до сих, за что продолжает получать с завидной регулярностью; Стив не научился молчать, ну так и Баки всё ещё не избавился от желания разбить лицо любому, кто вздумает угрожать этому сопляку, пусть он и вымахал больше шести футов.   
– Слишком тупой, – время от времени шёпотом говорит Баки, наблюдая, как в изумлении расширяются глаза Стива, каждый раз, – чтобы убежать от драки, да, Роджерс?  
Стив улыбается, снова – уголками губ, но взгляд немного теплеет. Вот только от драки сейчас не сбежишь, как бы ни хотелось; они добрались вместе до будущего, которое не могло и пригрезиться двум пацанам, таскавшимся друг за другом по родному бруклинскому району; и вдруг оказалось, что теперь вместо подворотни – центр огромного города, вместо сломанного носа – парочка пуль под ключицу, вместо уличной шпаны – отряды, отправленные на поимку их, числящихся в преступниках. Да и возвращаются они совсем не в старую квартиру с одной-единственной комнатой.  
Не то чтобы нынешнее убежище их не устраивало; в подобной ситуации вообще выбирать не приходится, как ни крути. А здесь, по крайней мере, надёжные стены, приличный уровень безопасности и относительный простор для размещения команды. Этот штаб теперь – вместо уединения и звенящей тишины, разделённой на двоих.

Порой Стив чертовски устаёт; ярость и адреналин исчезают без следа, а усталость так въедается в кожу и кости, в самое нутро, что её не вытравить уже ничем, и от нескончаемой гонки, от калейдоскопа стремительно сменяющихся событий начинает ломить в висках.   
Только здесь, вернувшись – один в этот раз, он уезжал утром один – и бросив на стул куртку, Стив отпускает себя настолько, что подслеповато щурится от боли; Баки сразу, как всегда, видит и больной, потухший взгляд, и залёгшие под глазами тени, и нечеловеческое напряжение во всём теле. Стив выслушивает Сэма, опустив голову, коротко и негромко о чём-то с ним переговаривается, в ответ на очередную реплику изображает слабое подобие усмешки, а потом поднимается, чтобы выйти.  
Баки, молчаливой тенью замерший у стены, следует за ним.   
Захлопывая дверь – аккуратно, чтобы избежать лишнего шума, – он берёт Стива за руку.  
– Пойдём, – говорит он, и Стив с благодарностью кивает.

В комнате – неширокий диван, полупустые полки и голые стены; обшивка того грязно-серого цвета, что навевает смертельную тоску, холодная даже на вид. Косые лучи вспыхнувшего электрического света взрезают пространство и ложатся, матовые, выбеленные до полупрозрачности, на плитку пола.   
Замок закрывается с тихим щелчком, отделяет Баки и Стива от внешней суеты хотя бы ненадолго; вот такие периоды затишья накануне очередной бури – всё, что есть у них в новом веке. Иногда хватает и такой малости; иногда этого настолько недостаточно, что мучительно жжёт в груди.  
Стив опускается на диван, откидывается, как-то разом расслабившись, – почти, не до конца, но больше не выглядит так, словно вместо позвоночника у него стальной прут. Баки обходит диван сбоку: он никогда не походит со спины, сам не терпит, не выносит чужого присутствия позади и предполагает, что Стив отреагирует так же. Даже если нет, нервировать его лишний раз не хочется.   
Стив, запрокинув голову, не глядя, похлопывает ладонью по месту рядом с собой, и Баки садится тоже, по левую руку от него. Неуловимо синхронным движением они сдвигаются ближе, так, чтобы совпасть, как две детали мозаики, подогнанные друг к другу. Баки склоняется к нему низко настолько, что укладывается щекой, прижимаясь к твёрдой, обтянутой тканью груди, ловит глухой стук сердца; Стив находит его ладонь своей, по-прежнему не глядя, на ощупь.   
– Как твоё плечо? – спрашивает он тихо. Обеспокоенность проскальзывает в голосе тонкой тревожащей ноткой. Баки машинально трогает свежую повязку – наконец-то переставшую пропитываться кровью снова и снова – под тканью футболки справа и рассеянно отвечает:  
– А что плечо? Бывало и хуже.  
Диванная подушка, мягкая и бесформенная, проминается под спиной. Стив устраивает их сцепленные руки на своём бедре и жмётся теснее к Баки, не оставив между ними ни дюйма.  
– Знаешь, – как можно небрежнее говорит Стив после непродолжительной паузы; уже одна эта нарочитая небрежность не сулит ничего хорошего, – ты ведь можешь остаться здесь. Сегодня. Мы там сами справимся.  
Баки вздыхает:  
– Да, – бормочет себе под нос, – где-то я это уже слышал.  
Он даже отстраняется, чтобы сесть, выпрямившись, и посмотреть на Стива в упор; тот вскидывается, чуть морщась, и мимолётно всколыхнувшееся раздражение растворяется без следа.  
– Я знаю, ладно? – произносит Баки мягче, намного мягче, чем собирался. – Но чёрта с два я отпущу тебя одного.   
Стив, посерьёзнев, едва приметно хмурится:  
– Если… – и прохладная тяжёлая ладонь легко ложится на его губы, прерывает, запечатывая непроизнесённое.   
– Помолчи, – говорит Баки.   
Не говорит – просит, в его голос редко пробираются такие интонации, и Стив – Стив принимает, соглашается, сохраняет безмолвие. Стив, кинув быстрый светлый взгляд из-под ресниц, целует его оголённую ладонь, Баки уже привык не прятать её под перчаткой – во всяком случае, с ним.  
Прикосновение не чувствуется почти, жар дыхания, оседая на металлической поверхности, пропадает впустую: Баки мало что ощущает этой рукой, разве что давление или высокую температуру, но представить может вполне. Он помнит – не всё, конечно, но то, что связано со Стивом, помнит особенно ярко.   
Он убирает руку, неожиданно ласково, невесомо проведя по подбородку, опускает её ниже. Он помнит, что Стив всегда прикрывает глаза, если очертить кончиками пальцев линию его шеи.  
Он знает, что если сделать это левой, как сейчас, Стив сорвётся на тихий-тихий стон, на грани выдоха, и зажмурится, и послушно разомкнёт губы под настойчивым, горячим, знакомым прикосновением чужого рта. Баки останется только податься вперёд, поближе, чтобы обоим было удобнее.   
Они целуются неторопливо и немного лениво: в этой комнате можно позволить себе не спешить, и время замедляется, густое, как патока, осязаемое.   
Затишье. Буря всё равно настанет, рано или поздно, но сейчас – затишье.  
Баки углубляет поцелуй; Стив плавно поворачивает голову, подстраиваясь под его движения, откликаясь на каждое. Ладонь задерживается на шее, взамен холода наливаясь почти лихорадочным жаром; большим пальцем Баки поглаживает кожу осторожно, не надавливая, и толчки ошалевшего пульса у горла Стива должны чувствоваться, но нечуткий металл этого не позволяет. И тогда Баки разрывает поцелуй, чтобы, склонившись, приникнуть влажными губами к бьющейся венке, поймать перестук – и солоноватый, пьянящий вкус бледной кожи – на кончик языка, чтобы послушать, как Стив отзовётся на это судорожным вздохом.   
В дверь стучат, легко, но настойчиво, и можно разобрать среди зазвучавших по ту сторону голосов низкий – Сэма, второй, мягкий – принадлежащий Ванде.   
Стив замирает, напрягшись, и безотчётно оборачивается к двери, как будто готов вскочить в любой момент.  
– Да чтоб вас всех, – сердито стонет Баки.  
Стив успокаивающе кладёт руку ему на затылок, взъерошивая волосы, и с трудом пытается восстановить напрочь сбившееся дыхание. Баки, всё ещё касающийся губами его шеи, совершенно не собирается в этом помогать.  
Стук не повторяется, и в комнату никто не заходит. Негромко, увещевающе говорит что-то за стеной Ванда. А потом всё смолкает, и слышно только, как они удаляются по коридору. Тишина заново разливается по комнате, становится успокаивающей, до странного уютной.  
– Значит, есть ещё пять минут, – решает Стив вслух. Баки согласно хмыкает, сжимая пальцы Стива своими, и опять тянется к нему за поцелуем.


End file.
